The RDAs views,morals,and actions
by Salazar Locke
Summary: A story told by the RDAs viewpoint.
1. Chapter 1

**This shows the humans point of view in the movie Avatar. What if the Na'Vi were the enemy? **

_Once upon a time the uniform would have given you respect, and honor, now it made you a target. Even in the home camp, even on Earth. Lt. __Alexei Vladislav__**'**__s polished boots clicked on the polished floors of Hell's Gate Tower, as he escorted Jake Sully down the busy corridor. The riots were getting worse the people on earth were seek of eating flavored mold, and seaweed__**. **__Earth's resources were exhausted factories were shutting down the power outages were occurring once every month instead of every six months. We need that Onutanium._ Alexei thought. _Yet every RDA officer was a target on Earth the people demanding they leave the Na'Vi alone. Idiots. Speak of the devil._ He then entered the avatar lab.

As soon as he and Jake entered all eyes turned to him. You could feel the hostility rise the technicians ignored their monitors and glared at him. _Oh shit_, he thought. Alexei was not a small soldier, raised in the harsh winters of Russia and fed a Russian meat-and-potato diet since he was 3. After joining the military he became the ideal soldier he stood six foot three with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a scar running down his face and if he had a crew cut he could be mistaken for Col. Quarich. But even so he knew that the whiney idiot Augustine would complain and complain to Sefridge. Sefridge was, in the soldier's eyes a corporate softie who knew nothing about Pandora from outside the fences, always afraid too make the big decisions which in an environment like this was usually fatal.

"Norm don't let him in!" Augustine barked as she lit up a cigarette and none other than Norm Spellman Augustine's little lap dog rushed in and blocked his way between the avatars inside the storage containers. "Come on its time too go," Norm said as he tried too pull Alexei away. "I just want too look," replied Alexei. "Spy you mean," Norm grunted as he still attempted too pull Alexei away. Alexei smiled and said "Afraid I am going too steal your secret plans on how you are going too dye your bodies blue and run around in diapers?" Alexei could see each Avatar drivers face turn red. _Maybe that was wrong too have said. _Alexei thought, and then Norm charged. Alexei stood their watching him run and at the last moment he stepped aside. Norm rammed into a folding table knocking several laptops and notes unto the floor. Norm himself flipped over the table and landed on the laptops smashing into the screens and keyboards. Even from across the room Alexei could see Sully trying not too laugh, Alexei allowed himself the luxury of a smile. Then he was attacked again by three more "techies". All of their punches landed at the same time one in his gut, one on his side the, other on his back. He then remembered…

"_Only a coward attacks from behind when his opponent is not looking," his father told him after a snowball in the streets of Stalingrad. Alexei had won the snowball fight but attacked one boy from behind. "Always fight with honor his father told him if you win, you are a hero if you lose take out as many enemies as you can…you will still be a hero. Fight with dishonor, and win you will be disgraced fight with honor and lose you will still be disgraced. Even if your opponent fights dishonorably fights do not follow in his footsteps. Even if you lose when he fought dishonorably know that it is he who lost…for he will lose his honor that day." _The flashback only took a second. Alexei turned around and saw his first opponent. _ "_Россия" he cried which in English meant "Russia!" and he attacked. A quick jab too larynx had his opponent gasping for breath, and then he decked him the technician went flying back his nose twisted at an odd angle broken. Alexei grinned. He was famous for turning a little fistfight into a dramatic battle.

He loved the thrill of the fight, the adrenaline coursing through his veins he was taught too savor these things when he was a child at military school. His family kept traditions like these, though sometimes questioning he followed them. Many would call him violent, and think that all soldiers were like this but in fact he was gentle but strongly believed in tradition. He still carried a Russian officer's knife from the Napoleonic wars with him. It was his great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,greatgreat,great,great,great,great,great,great,great grandfathers and he carried it with him wherever he went. He refused to go too Pandora in cyber sleep unless he got too carry it with him. He got too sleep with it.

Then he turned for a second time and quickly dispatched the two others, just before Col. Quaritch flanked by two armed guards walked in. "Attention officer on deck," Alexei cried and snapped too attention. Standing at attention was not required on Pandora as well as announcing the arrival of an officer but many did it any way.

Alexei thought he saw a smile flicker across Quaritch's lips as he looked around the lab and saw an unconscious Norm Spellman laying on top of 3 smashed laptops, papers strewn across the floor two unconscious "techies" at Alexei's feet as he stood at attention, and another unconscious "techie" with a broken nose on top of an avatar storage container but Alexei decided it was his imagination.

The rest was a blur too Alexei, standing at a not-required-attention only his mouth moving and staring straight ahead at Col. Quaritch and Parker Sefridge he told them how he escorted Jake Sully too the Avatar lab, and started too for private study examine the avatars, when Dr. Grace Augustine told Dr. Norm Spellman too "not let him in Spellman kept insisting too leave knowing he was authorized too stay he stayed, and when Dr. Norm Spellman showed signs of hostilities by charging at him, he stepped calmly out of the way, then the Dr. crashed into a lab table destroyed a couple thousand dollars worth of lab equipment. Then when he was attacked he calmly defended himself.

He didn't remember Dr. Augustine's argument because he won and the attackers were charged with fines and Dr. Spellman had too replace the destroyed lab equipment. Then after Grace was gone, Quaritch telling too Parker too face the facts that the Na'Vi were quite possibly having an affect on the avatar drivers, then showing videos of the lasted Na'Vi attacks the reminded Alexei of something that happened long ago…

_The Samson was flying at top speed back too a much smaller Hell's Gate compound when they were attacked. They were coming back from a recon mission when all hell broke loose 12 Na'Vi riding Ikran attacked they moved like whispers in the night, so fast in the darkening sky that it was impossible too aim they flew around a huge mountain range weaving through the peaks. The door gunner firing the AVR-30 blindly into the night then a Na'Vi arrow pieced straight through his chest the force knocking him back away from the weopon he lay there on the floor of the Samson. Evryone knew he was dying. " Mask," he croaked and Alexei gingerly removed his mask and there he died on the floor of the Samson light years away from Earth, his family, and home._

Alexei his face not showing any emotion, still stood there at attention as Sefridge and Parker talked. He remembered himself taking up his CARB weapon and letting loose at the Na'Vi. The jungle he had too survive his way through, his fellow soldiers getting picked off one by one. How the Na'Vi hunted him all the way too Hell's Gate, the fear he felt in the pitch black darkness. "Lieutenant." His mouth was dry and he took a deep breath he hadn't though about that ordeal since when it happened…2 years ago. "Lieutenant," he heard Quaritch say for the second time. "Sorry sir I was thinking," he quickly said. "About what," Quaritch asked in a nicer tone than Alexei was expecting. "About the 1st recon mission too Zulu Quadrant," he answered. "Your first chance leading a mission, as a sergeant," Quaritch recalled "the mission when you were attacked when your squad mates…" Quaritch let the matter drop.

"They don't understand," Quaritch started, "we came here thinking it was just another war too be won, another hell hole. How wrong we were. We fight for survival they think it is an honor too kill us, a sacrifice too their deity. They don't have people going against their own race. They don't seem too care that we die only that the Na'Vi die. So it comes down too this your, own race, or the aliens." Alexei felt that he should protest and so he did "Sir I don't think you are being fair," "Look me in the eyes," Quaritch began "and tell me its not true" Alexei tried too but he knew the colonel was right, he could have put it better but it was true the humans or the Na'Vi. "We need unobtanium that's all we want," Some how Sefridge got into the conversation. "It is of no use too them, they could just give it too us. Instead of fighting for something they don't even know what does. We would give their land back too. Earth needs the unobtanium badly. Earth can't survive without it." With that Sefridge left.

Quaritch turned "And with that happy thought its lights out better get too the barracksVladislav if you want any sleep," Sir yes sir," replied Alexei he saluted, turned and jogged down the hallway towards the barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

After Lieutenant Vladislav left Colonel Quaritch, Quaritch immediately left for Sefridge's office. Sefridge was seated behind his desk looking fatigued "I told Grace now I'll tell you we've been here how many years and the relations with the indigenous are only getting worse." Sefridge tilted back in his chair and sighed. "The avatar program isn't helping just racking up bills," he sighed again. "You should go to sleep," Quaritch replied, and then noticed the bottle of brandy on Sefridge's desk. Sefridge ignored him and picked up the unobtanium he had in the hover dish. "Maybe we should attack them," Sefridge said, "annihilate hometree with incendiaries; we could use the new Jericho missiles." By this time Quaritch knew that Sefridge was drunk, Sefridge was terrified of things going violent, sober anyways. "I have a better idea," Quaritch began and told Sefridge how they would have Jake Sully find out how to cooperate with the Na'Vi.

"It is a win-win situation, we learn how to peacefully get the unobtanium, and if they don't cooperate we know how to hammer them hard." Quaritch looked at Sefridge, Sefridge nodded and fell asleep. Quaritch picked up the bottle of brandy. "Might as well keep this he said too himself," and left the room.

The next day after talking with Jake Sully about his plan, he left Hell's Gate in an AMP suit and decided to go for a walk. He raised the AMP Suit's Gauss Cannon and ventured into the jungle. He decided to go to the old miner's compound which was now a small town housing soldiers and more technicians he didn't go there often but enjoyed it when he did. The soldiers and the technicians coexisted peacefully the technicians still followed orders from officers and everything was strict and orderly.

From what he read from the history of ancient times it wasn't unlike Sparta. It made him a little bit proud whenever he went there. When the old compounds fate was being decided Augustine made a big fuss about it but he got it in the end. _"This is what Hell's Gate should be like,"_ he said to himself.

It was one of his little victories against Augustine, just like Lieutenant Vladislav yesterday he thought_. Standing at attention like that never blinking or twitching wearing his fatigues perfectly sleeves rolled up an inch below the elbow. Answering honestly how he had provoked them slightly but that lapdog of Augustine's destroyed a couple thousand dollars' worth of lab equipment purposely. The look on her face was priceless .Vladislav has been through a lot but is a good, honest soldier. He follows orders with the upmost importance, and even follows traditions hundreds of centuries ago._

"_His father must have been amazing,"_ he thought _"in these days of missile targeting and political assassinations are the ways of winning a war to teach your son those values of honor...wow. Vladislav speaks highly of him and of the lessons he was taught as a child at the officer's mess hall. I wish I could meet him. Oh I'm here."_ He turned off the AMP Suit and jumped out. "Miles," a voice said, "You know I've missed you." Miles Quaritch cracked a smile which didn't seem right on his face and walked toward the woman in front of him.

"Good to see you, alive," said Quaritch and the lady smiled. "After all we've been through you thought I had died" Quaritch shook his head his face now grim as he remembered.

_The small group of troops made their way through the dense jungle each with their weapon sat the ready. Quaritch was sweating like a pig, his jungle fatigues filthy from the pandoran mud. It was a cold wet rainy day; the squad was soaked, and shivering. Every once and a while a branch would snap and they would form a tight circle and send a man out too scan the perimeter. They were covering a mile in four hours trying to get to the LZ (Landing Zone). They had been walking for about 8 hours all ready when they heard something. "CaDawWwwWWWKKkKKKKKKKK," they all froze. Quaritch brought his CARB weapon up and aimed at a patch of foliage. Everything was silent, then the bushes shook and out charged, a roaring, full grown, thanator, straight at the group of men. Quaritch was the only one who stood his ground against the thanator firing rapidly, which was very brave and very stupid._ Quaritch winced as he remembered how the thanator scraped its claws right across his face giving him the scars he wore today.

_Luckily for Quaritch a miracle occurred right when the thanator was about to pounce. A Lieutenant by the name of Catherine Edwards jumped right on top of the thanator's back, aiming her Combat Shotgun at the head of the thanator, and fired several times before finishing it off with a twelve inch knife. Quaritch lay there on the ground pain like a red hot blade stabbed into his head. The blood pumping through his veins felt like molten lava burning his skull. Then he used a trick he learned in his 2__nd__ tour in Nigeria "Focus on the red hot center of pain the medic told him, then picture a box containing the pain, and imagine the pain trapped in the box. The helicopter was lifted out of the Nigerian jungle and into the night." Quaritch was then jarred back to reality using that trick and containing the pain. After he had done so, he stood up. "Good job new boy," Lieutenant Edwards told him, "you already have battle scars, from facing down a thanator on your first day. You will be an expert soldier in no time!" she said sarcastically. Then she held up a WASP magnum revolver, "Here your CARB was smashed in the fight, you'll have to use this," she said passing him the revolver holstered in the gun belt. "Thanks," Quaritch said and strapped on the gun belt._

He gingerly touched his sidearm remembering how it was given to him. He then looked up at the smirking Captain, who was promoted nearly 2 years ago after "bravely facing down a full grown thanator and rescuing the life of a fellow wounded comrade". He knew what she was smirking at. "Two years ago I saved your ass from certain death and now you are the big boss of Pandora, even though the plumbers have had more years here than you." Quaritch winced; Catherine Edwards was the only one who could speak to him like that on Pandora. There had been "incidents". Deep down he knew it could possibly be true. The maintenance workers had been here at least for 3 and a half years, and when a Samson was missing a door gunner a maintenance worker would be the replacement. Not many of them had been killed either.

But he just smiled and said, "Yet who is the "big boss" on Pandora he must be pretty good to have gotten this job before you did." She just scowled and led him in to the control center.


	3. Chapter 3

The debriefing had been quick. Catherine had told him all that had happened, the Na'Vi were gearing up for war. Quaritch knew what had to be done he then had a formal debriefing. Broadcasting from web cams what had to be done. Scientists watched in terror, while soldiers watched with glee. This was war.

Two point five kilometers away choppers engines roared the cheering of the soldiers echoed around the compound. Mining explosives were being loaded up. The dragon touched down right in Catherine Edward's compound. Quaritch boarded it and instructed Catherine's troops nicknamed by the men at Hells Gate "Catherine's Marines" all set out to fight.

The gun ships were in the air. Ground troops were being deployed; little did they know most would never come back.

**Lt. Alexei Vladislav's Point of View** 30** minutes after the battle of Pandora **

_The smoke was thick in the air. He coughed up blood and the pain from his arrow wound flooded his torso. Yet he groaned and sat up he was in the middle of a dark jungle. He looked around. Where am I he thought? How did I get here? He looked down at his clothes tattered, ripped, torn, and bloody. He took hold of the arrow stuck in his shoulder and tore it out the pain came back yet worse. He heard someone coming and hid in fear, forgetting that he never ran from anything, for his whole life was forgotten._

_He looked up and saw the Na'Vi war paint glistening on his face bow on his back and spear in his hand. He looked not in terror but now in awe at the huge warrior before him. The warrior surveyed the clearing and left._

_He got out of his hiding place and sat down grabbing charcoal, and berries he had found. Then he grabbed a couple long sturdy sticks and a pile of rocks. It took him a while but he had fashioned him self a bow, and as the warrior had._

_Then he took off forgetting everything except for the pleasure of the hunt. _


End file.
